


Family Pets

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Animal Companions, Drabble, Druids, Gen, Kittens, Pets, Rats, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikel woke up to whiskers tickling his neck as Vir tried to tunnel into his nightshirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Pets

Mikel woke up to whiskers tickling his neck as Vir tried to tunnel into his nightshirt. He sat up, and the rat scrabbled to 'safety' on top of his head. The kitten was lying on his pillow on her back, staring intently at Vir. Mikel scooped her up and she snuggled into his arms, purring. Vir chittered in disapproval.

"You're supposed to be Yvie's, Spark."

Spark gave a look that conveyed what she thought of being in a nine year old's care. 

"Give her a chance." He carried her to the door. "Please? She needs you more."

Spark scampered off.


End file.
